Held prisoner
by brokenHealer
Summary: Cell makes a deal with the Z-fighters and Serene that if he keeps the girl, he would consider on sparing earth. Even though Serene despised the bio-android, she decides to go with him anyway to save earth. After the few days she spent with him, she wasn't sure if she could handle it at all.


Hey there, brokenHealer here. I think I might found a new little hobby. Writing people's OCs interacting with Cell. Honestly it's fun writing him in these different scenarios and situations. So far I've made two stories that involved him with an OC and one short story that was 300+ words. I suppose this would be my fourth one(if you count the short story). This was suppose to be a make up gift for my friend, Taliah-Ishtar. I made a critique on one of her recent stories, though I had no idea she would take it to heart and it would make her delete her own story. I was trying to light with it as much as I possibly could. I pointed both the positive and the negatives of the stories, also added in what I think would improve the story better. I stated that she dodn't have to listen to my critique, though it turned out that she wasn't use to get any, as she don't get them quite often.

Though it turns out she does forgive me about it but I still wanted to write this for her. I hope she likes it. I will accept criitiques, any type. Though I prefer worth while critiques to read so I can work on my improvements on my writings and stories in the future

Serene belongs to Taliah-Ishtar

Cell belongs to Akira Toriyama

I only own the write up of the story

* * *

It has been a few days since the Cell Games has begun and ended but had not ended in the way were everything was placed and wanted to be. The dark haired girl sighed thinking of the situation as her gaze went up to the clouds that floated above her. She was sitting on the porch of the small capsule house she was given. She was not only stuck out here but she was under captivity by the monster what planned to destroy earth and took millions of innocent lives. How she was in the situation is the first place is that she was the one to step up to the green fighter in his tournament, with a determination to bet him.

She was capable to hold out on her own in the battle without any support. By the time their battle ended he struck an ordeal, and it was for him to keep her for his own amusement and purposes or to let her home planet to be destroyed. She decided to make this decision on her own that she would be his prisoner rather letting him wreck any more havoc than he already have. She missed her family and friends they were worry sick about her. She would communicate with them telling them the situation but the ringtone of her phone had frequently irritation the bio-android and he destroyed it. What a dick he was, it was the only thing she could use that was the closest thing to an alarm to get herself up in the morning or to rather communicate with those who were in contact with her. Then again it was probably a good thing, knowing that those closest to her would have a panic attack if she told them of the mess she got herself into.

Her gaze shifted over to Cell who was standing over the arena he rebuilt himself. He seemed as still as ever as a statue. Serene thought he was probably thing of something, what he had on his mind. Serene wouldn't go near the arena much unless they're was something on her mind that was bugging her. Other than that she stayed at the small house that was next to his little area, probably his own personal territory was more likely she would call it. They're was one thing that was on her mind, she has questioned it for a while but never asked him. Why? Why keep her as his own prisoner? She was only human after all?

The young girl debated on whether or not to come and face earth's created monster and ask him this question. After a while she got up and made her way to his platform. She looked up at the tall male, she was interested how he could stand there, still like a statue, not doing anything at all. It surely would have bugged the raven haired girl if she would do that herself, she won't able handle that for more than an hour. It would be uncomfortable and she would prefer to do an activity that would at least provide some kind of motion.

Pushing the side thoughts away, she stepped up onto the arena. Serene walked closer to him. "Cell, I have something to ask of you." She stated. The raven haired girl wasn't sure if she was even heard at all. It seemed he was in the same stance, not even making the slightest eye contact with her at all. "Fine, don't pay attention to me then. Ignoring someone as they're trying to get your attention is really polite of you." She spat out rather sarcastically. Though she didn't seem get any type of reaction at all. "I don't even care if your listening or not. I'm going to speak my mind anyways. Why would a villain like you , who tried to destroy a planet, take a mere human girl as your prisoner?" She huffed as she was irritated, crossing her arms.

Not like she expected an answer at this point, as all it seems he was good for is standing at he was frozen. It honestly annoyed her for the past few days she's been with him. She was just a normal human girl, not like she had any amazing powers or be of use in anything. It was hard to get the reasoning out of it without talking to her captivator of this. "I decided to keep you because your fighting abilities are out standing than most humans. You were manage to keep up with me in perfect form. As I thought all humans were weaklings." The bio-android fed the girl's itching curiosity.

She blinked for a moment as she tilted her head. "Wait so your telling me you have forms?" Serene had became a tad interested as he mentioned his forms. "So you weren't perfect from the beginning. That isn't really surprising since all bugs start out as ugly looking." She crossed her arms over her chest. Though she is surprise that Cell said that she was the only human. She thought he was just barely using his power just to muse her. Though that's what it seemed like from all that boasting about not using 100 percent of his power in the match.

"So what use are you going to do with me since you own me know." It wasn't like she could go anywhere now. She couldn't go back him, she couldn't see anyone. She was stuck with the tall green male. It was a huge downer, though it was worth the price to pay to save earth from being annihilated, well for now that is. "Aside from having frequent battles to entertain you with of course." She stared at him sharply at Cell, though it didn't feel threatening to him. "Well." She said in an impatient tone. "Patience is a virtue, girl. You will know when I come and get you." He spoke. "I told you, my name's Serene." Her sky blue orbs were filled with anger and frustration. She couldn't handle his attitude. A small growl escaped her throat before she flew to the door to the capsule house.

Once she entered, she slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned against the door; grunting as she slid down to the floor. She was in quite in some fumes. She hadn't gotten this frustrated in a long time, and Cell seemed to manage to get to her. Her new life was going yo be a pain, knowing this. She doesn't even know if she's willing to survive within a week without exploding. Serene placed her hands over her head as she was getting a headache from thinking about the bio-android. How was she suppose to act as her normal self when she's trapped with a monster who had the objective to kill off humanity. She was going yo have to deal with this daily and she hated it. "I don't think I'll ever get use to it." She muttered.


End file.
